Fake it till you make it
by Creativity at its best
Summary: Sequel to Ambitions of the dead. Little did Near know, that after he brought back the original L and Mello to life, with the deathnote eraser, things were about to take an unexpected turn. Friendships were about to be tested, betrayal was always on the forefront of lover's mind. It all started with Sayu's difficult request to Near...
1. Chapter 1

**RYOKAORI 11 THIS IS FOR YOU.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

The deathnote and deatheraser dropped to my feet onto the wet grass. I was dripping wet from head to bottom, as I watched in awe, as L clawed his way out of his grave. I didn't help him. I couldn't. It was like my brain had shut down, from what I was seeing.

L's name wasn't the only one I had rubbed off in the deathnote. The Japanese task force, and my team the SPK members came out from their hiding places now. Guns drawn and ready to fire, if L or Mello posed to be a threat. Strong wind blew, making my soaked shirt stick to my chest, as I shivered.

I hugged myself, as my hair felt like a soggy mop on my head. L and Mello were standing in their funeral clothes covered in mud. L's panda eyes seemed blank and dead. I dared to take a step closer. As I squinted I could see confusion in L's eyes.

I glanced quickly at Mello who stared at my far left. He had the same look in his eyes. I turned quickly to both teams who were behind me, as I guestured it was safe and they posed no threat. Halle and Rester sprinted to the car to get blankets to cover them.

I turned my attention back to L and Mello who hadn't moved from where they stood. I shivered as L's panda looking eyes just stared at me. **No life in them**. I shivered again realizing that I needed to get out of the cold soon. Halle and Rester along with the rest of the team had reached us, and were taking Mello and L back to the cars.

I watched as they took them. I glanced around the eerie cemetery. Trees were swaying, as their shadows looked like distorted creatures on the ground. The moonlight was so bright, that you could read the names off the headstones clearly. The only sound you could hear now was the heavy rain and the howling wind.

 **Had I made the right decision to revive Mello and L?**

This morning (the wee hours of the morning) I would soon find out.

 **OoOoOo**

I sat quietly across from L now. We decided to put Mello in the other room to analyse them separately. A towel was on my head now, since my hair was difficult to dry. L sat now, clean in his infamous white long sleeve shirt, and faded blue pants.

He had a towel on his head too. His skin didn't look any different from his usual pale appearance. His eyes still dead. He looked in so many ways the same, and at the same time did not. His eyes glued to his feet that were bare feet, as he sat limply.

Both teams were present, but silent, as they looked on with anticipation, as to hear what L had to say. "L are you ok?" I questioned. His dead eyes slowly met my gaze. **No response.** "Would you like some sweets?" I tried again knowing that was his favorite.

Like the first time no response. **Something was definitely wrong.** Either L was intentionally not responding, or he had come back a zombie. I exchanged worried looks with both teams.

 **OoOoOo**

 **(SAYU'S P.O.V)**

I yawned softly, as I rolled over to face my boyfriend. He breathed softly, as his thick white bangs covered his eyes. Like an angel I thought, as I smiled. The sun peeped through the curtains indicating that morning had approached. When he showed up unexpected last night to sleep over, he didn't seem like himself.

Most of the time he seemed like he was in a trance. I liked to call it his thinking mode. He also seemed flustered. When I couldn't take it anymore I started demanding answers. I wasn't a cold person, but I was worried. **I had never see him like that before.**

When he didn't reply to any of my questions, I was about to leave him downstairs, when he suddenly opened up to me. He told me that he brought back my past kidnapper Mello, and L who worked with Dad and Light. I broke Mom's favorite bowl on hearing this.

I knelt before him, and whispered if he was going to be alright, now understanding the gravity of the situation. He said he couldn't take seeing his mentor L in a zombie like state…. **it was killing him.** He needed to be anywhere but the headquarters.

He hadn't said anything else for the rest of the night. I stared at him worried of what his reaction would be when he woke up. Near wasn't a predictable boyfriend. He didn't say much, but when he did: I usually took his words to heart. I sighed unhappy, as I stared at his chest.

That's what was making me so unhappy right now. **It was because of his unpredictableness that made us so distant from one another.** I thought when I decided to date him, all this mystery about him would clear up. It didn't. Certain things about his life he decided to keep hidden from me. Even his present thoughts. **I hated when he did that.**

 **Near was like a puzzle with one giant padlock, that I couldn't unlock even if I had the correct key.** My gaze drifted back to his face, to meet his cautious gray owlish eyes, **that had been watching me all along.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

I could see the shock in her eyes, because she thought I was asleep. Her body jolted next to mine. Sayu Yagami only behaved like this when she was caught in the act. If its anything I have learnt about my girlfriend, is that she had secrets. To be fair, there were times I didn't pry **because I had secrets of my own.**

If there's anything I've learnt, **is that secrets were sometimes essential for survival.** I twirled her hair with my pale finger, and murmured good morning. She moved towards me, and kissed me passionately. I ran my hand through her chestnut hair, as our tongues fought for dominance.

I groaned enjoying her taste, as she clumsily tried to unbutton my shirt. She rolled on top of me, and pulled away for air. We stared at one another for a moment. "I have a request" she said quietly. **A request huh?.** "I'm listening" I replied.

She licked her lips nervously. Whatever she was about to ask, I had a bad feeling about it. " I don't know how you brought back Mello and L, and I don't care. **All I ask …. Could you use it to bring back my father?."** she asked sweetly. **A little too sweet.**

I removed my pinned arms with ease, as my white hair covered my eyes. I pushed her off of me gently. She sat up now waiting for a response. **"No"** was my only answer. **"Why not?!"** she asked exasperated. **"You sure you want the answer to that question?"** I asked.

 **So that's why Sayu Yagami was pretensive this morning.** "What kind of question was that?!"she shouted angrily hitting me with a pillow. **I didn't move. "It's a simple question Sayu. You need to bear in mind that every choice has a consequence." "Spare me the details hypocrite!"** she countered spitefully.

" **You revived Mello my kidnapper right?. So then what's wrong with my Dad huh?, wasn't he a good man?. Not good enough in your eyes?!."** Sayu shouted in rage. **"Its not like that!"** I suddenly shouted in defense. **"Then what is it like?!."** "Sayu everyone knows he's dead, including the public, friends, family, and coworkers do you know the type of public uproar it would cause if he was revived?."

" **I DON'T CARE!"** Sayu screamed. I stared at her with disbelief and silence. I was sure that the neighbours heard her outburst. **"What would you know about losing when all you do is win?."** Sayu spat acidly as she threw the covers off herself, and headed to her dressing table. She began to brush her hair in the mirror.

My expression became stony, as I watched her. When she usually brushes her hair in anger she usually shuts people out. Not even I could get through to her. Despite her hurtful words I couldn't bring myself to be mad at her.

 **Sayu Yagami was… emotionally scarred for life.** She couldn't talk about her father without tearing up. She refused to talk about Light at all. Thinking back to the start of our relationship, I realized I made one miscalculation about our relationship. I thought we were making progress where it concerned her emotional health.

 **At least that's what she wanted me to believe.** I silently went to the bathroom to take a bath.

 **(SAYU'S P.O.V)**

I could handle when he doesn't tell me things ( **except the reason why he can't revive my dad** ) ,but I can't handle when he acts, as if I'm stupid. I smiled to myself, and finished brushing my hair. I put the brush down quietly, and admired my work.

You see unknowingly to him, I wheedled info out of Matsuda and got more than I had expected. It was then I realized that Near hadn't been honest about most truths concerning the Kira case. He had only mentioned that Light was killed, and that he was Kira.

He didn't reveal that Light had the possession of a deathnote or what it was. He neither revealed what a deatheraser was and what it could do. This info had put me at a very big advantage. I also found out about touching the deathnote what could happen. So I wheedled Matsuda again to see the deathnote.

It wasn't easy but I pulled it off. I touched it when Matsuda wasn't looking. **Even though I didn't scream ,seeing the Shinigami scared the living day lights out of me. I nearly turned tail and ran. SO NOW I KNEW EVERYTHING… Near was going to be very sorry that he underestimated me .** Matsuda also informed me that Near is thinking of hiding the notebook and eraser in two hidden locations. He also mentioned that he might go abroad for a few days.

Matsuda didn't mention where, but I had a good feeling I knew. **You see that's the beauty about being around someone for a long while. If you are smart you could learn how one thinks. NEAR I FINALLY UNDERSTAND YOU…(Well a bit). I've got a hunch where's he's going to hide one of the two. All I needed to do is find out the exact location, and figure out a way to swipe it.**

 **Then I'll find the other and erase Dad's name. When Dad is revived there's nothing Near can do. HE'LL NEVER SEE IT COMING… I put on my happy face pretending that he is forgiven. Before I got up from the mirror I whispered excitedly "Fake it till you make it."**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(NEAR'S .)**

I cracked eggs into the frying pan, and watched it fry. As I added a little salt to it, I thought how ironic it was that I was spending time in Light's home. The first time I slept over, I thought it was creepy. However, as I spent more time I became less anxious.

I observed that Sayu's mother, had removed Light's personal belongings around the house. From family photos to the clothes in his room. I put the large omelet into a plate now, as I glanced around the kitchen. **It was if Light Yagami did not exist.**

Sayu's mother told me one afternoon, when I caught her throwing out Light's tennis racket in the trash, that this was Light's punishment, for the selfish choices he made. Speaking of Sayu's mother, I realized that she was never at home.

Sayu had explained that home sometimes reminded her of the sorrow Light had put her through. When Sayu's mother was not home, she was either out with friends, or doing volunteering work. Usually when I run into her, she portrays a happy exterior, **but I didn't buy it for a second. The Yagami's household loved keeping up appearances.**

Still I had to hand it to her, she was making an effort. Without warning I felt two slim arms around my waist, head lying on my shoulders. **"I'm sorry,"** I could hear Sayu's tearful voice. **I froze. I wasn't buying this act for a second. "Apology accepted" I replied slyly.**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

I raised my thumbs to my lips, for the hundredth time letting them touch. The touch was rather comforting. **Strangely it made me feel alive. ALIVE…** the word made my heart speed up a few beats. I was sitting in headquarters watching both the SPK members, and the Japanese task force move around in a rush.

Overhearing their conversations, I'm guessing they were trying to solve a new case. Every once in a while they stole curious glances at me. I plucked another sugar cube into my mouth, feeling like my old self again. Stooping into my usual position, my thoughts lingered on that rainy night I came out of the grave.

 **I'll never forget as I gasped for air, and coughed soon realizing that I was buried.** For the first time I felt that my wits were of no use to me. So I did the only logical thing that came to mind. I clawed my way to the surface. When I came out I saw tombstones all around me, which made me realize that I had been dead.

 **I could see the fear in Near's eyes when I spotted him.**

Immediately I knew he had something to do with my resurrection. I deliberately not answer Near's questions earlier, because I didn't know how to respond. **L Lawliet was far from okay.** Presently I felt grateful. I was ready to talk.

I overheard the one called Jovanni, mention to Aizawa something called the death eraser. **Did it have something to do with me being alive?. It had to be .** Just then Near walked in. As he approached, his blank gray eyes stared intently at me.

"Everyone I want to be alone with L," he announced sitting opposite me. The sound of typing had ceased, along the sound of shuffling papers. The room was empty now, except for Near and me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes" I answered saying something for the first time.

" **I'm grateful Near. Thank you"** he nodded accepting my thanks. **"Tell me everything that has happened on the Kira case. Leave out no details."** I requested. Near gave me the run down, from X-Kira, to switching out the real notebook to replacing it with a fake.

" **Well done Near"** I commended. "You have proved to be a the true successor to me." He smiled for the since first time I had seen him. "So how do you feel knowing that Light's dead?" he asked. My eyes widened in anger at the question.

Near's question had caught me off guard. **"I want to kill him myself!" I growled. "What he did to so many people. To me… To Misa…"** I paused to get a grip on my anger. "Misa?" Near repeated her name in surprise. **"I want to see her as soon as possible"** I stated quietly.

"That can be arranged, but not before your doctor checkup, which is in a couple of hours. He'll be looking at you and Mello…. L…" Near paused a bit hesitant to ask me another question. "Go ahead I won't get offended" I assured knowing exactly what he wanted to ask.

" **What was it like being dead?."** I laughed. For a moment I felt like I couldn't stop. Near looked at me with shock and disbelief. I wiped my eyes and said" I didn't feel dead at all Near. I was in this place…" I strained to remember.

" **But for some reason I can't remember."** I could see the disappointment on his face. He seemed he was hoping to learn more. He stood up abruptly now. "I'm going to see Mello, do you want anything?." "Do you have any bananas?" I asked hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(MELLO'S P.O.V)**

I stared at my miserable reflection, in the small mirror I was holding. The ugjy scar that I had got such a long time ago, had disappeared. It was if it was never there in the first place. Putting the mirror down now, I picked up my chocolate that was on the coffee table.

Seeing Near alive and well, meant that Near had beat Kira. **I desperately wanted to know how. The feeling of defeat slowly rose inside me. I felt like an idiot now.** I had done every possible thing to avoid working with Near. So much so, **it had lead to my death.**

Just then the door to the room I was staying in, slowly opened. I glanced up to see Near. He looked older now. Almost like the original L. His white hair thicker, and his body a bit more muscular. He no longer looked like the silent boy that played with his toys in the corner.

He seemed more shrewd and mature. He halted at the doorway, and regarded me coolly. **I said something that the old Mello would never say.** "I'm sorry" Near's eyes widen in surprise. "I know I can't change the past, but looking at it from the present, there's a lot of things I would have changed. I realize that I was selfish and stupid. I look forward to working with you in the future… **if you let me** " I said the last four words hopefully.

Looking at him now, his bangs covering his eyes. A small smile crept up the corner of his mouth. **"I look forward to working with you too"** he answered his expression telling me that he had accepted my apology. He came into the room now, and closed the door.

Sitting on a chair opposite me. "How did you beat Kira?" I asked dying to know the details. He explained as I listened attentively. "Wow" I said when he was finished. "That was genius Near" I commended. He grinned. "Thank you Mello. Now I have a question for you."

I frowned, wondering what he could possibly want to know. **"What was it like being dead?."** **Oh that.** I didn't respond immediately, trying to find the right words. **"I felt… like I was alive… just not here… I'm not sure… can't remember…"**

I answered with my eyes shut tight. I opened my eyes to see Near playing with his hair. **Some things never change .** "That's the same answer L gave me. It was just phrased differently." "You wanna know something Near?" I asked looking down at my boots.

" **When I came back to life, I realized that I was buried, the will to live took over. It was so powerful, that I was actually afraid to die again."** As I glanced up, I saw Near staring blankly at me. His started twirling his hair again. **"Here's some advice for you in the future. In our everyday lives, and the cases we get as detectives, we need to understand that foresight is very essential. I believe if you had foresight in the past, things might have been different."**

Near stood up to leave. "When you go out, if Halle's out there, could you tell her that I would like to see her?." I requested. "Sure. In a few hours a doctor will be here to do a checkup on you though. And Mello?" "Ya" I looked up at him again. **"Don't ever try to attempt to do anything to Sayu Yagami again, or you'll live to regret it."**

Near threatened as his emotionless eyes made his point. **For the first time I was afraid of Near.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(MYSTERIOUS PERSON P.O.V)**

I slipt on my mask, and my long black coat. The collar of the coat was long enough to shield the outline of my face. Perfect, if anyone saw me they won't be able to identify who I am. I also had a light bag pack on my back. I made sure to take off the cameras when no one was looking.

I couldn't wait to get my hands on the deatheraser, so I could get rid of the abominal thing. I just couldn't accept living in a world that such objects could exist. Too many possibilities and outcomes. My world was already turned upside down seeing Mello and L back in our world.

The world would be in chaos if the eraser fell into the wrong hands. **I had seen enough of what the deathnote could do. What if Near had plans to resurrect other people?.** The thought alone made me mad. Those who had died, didn't have a place in this world any more.

 **They shouldn't be back here.** When I obtain the deatheraser, it will only be a matter of time before I get my hands on the deathnote, **and destroy it for good.** I was standing in front the safe now, about to punch in the code when Rester strolled into the room.

 **He reached for his gun.**

 **I jumped through the window.**

Shit!, I thought. I doubled checked the floor fifteen minutes ago, no one was around. **Where did he come from?. My adreline heightened, as I ducked my head from the bullets, as I continued to sprint to the other window. Sparks could be seen,as the railing rattled with bullets that had missed its target. I climbed through the window, and was now standing in a small corridor, that had only one elevator and a door.**

 **If they find me, I'm as good as dead… The elevator opened as I rushed in and slammed the emergency button with my hand.**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

"I don't want to know what would have happened if I didn't walk in the time that I did," Rester sighed folding his arms. He had just finished explaining to L and Near, the incident that took place few hours ago. "What about the camera?, was it recording at the time?" L questioned.

"They switched it off, not only the one in the room, but several corridors that lead to it." "If you don't mind Rester, we'll like to see where the attempted thief tried to escape." Near stated wanting to get right down to business. They followed Rester to the room.

On the way they met Mello. "What's going on?, everyone's been whispering and afraid to speak too loud." Mello said a bit confused. "It seems we have a case on our hands." Near stated simply. They continued to follow Rester, as Near filled in Mello in about what was going on.

"Well this is it. He jumped through here and escaped." Rester explained as L, Near and Mello stared at the marked railing, and the wasted bullets that were lying on the ground. "I'm sorry boys. I took the chance to shoot him, rather than pursuing him."

Rester explained feeling stupid that he didn't catch the assailant. "Don't beat yourself up ." L said shoving his hands into his pockets. **"This mysterious thief will return. When he does, we will be ready for him. "** L said turning to Mello now.

"I want you to climb through this window, and climb through the other. Then wait for us there" L instructed. Mello obeyed and climbed out with ease, as L and the others quickened their steps to meet Mello. When they arrived L asked "How long did it take to get here?."

"Less than five minutes" Mello dusted off his jeans. Near stared at the door, and then the elevator. He pushed the button, and the elevator opened. Mello glanced at Near. "You think he took the elevator to escape?." Near simply smirked knowing exactly what the mysterious thief attempted to do.

"No" L spoke up. "He vanished the moment he stepped into the elevator." "What?!" Rester exclaimed in disbelief. "Mello" L said stepping into the elevator. L went down on his knees, with his back facing them. "I'll give you a boost, I want you to push the right side of the ceiling that looks out of place. If you think you can climb through then do it. Rester shut the elevator down." He instructed.

While Rester pressed the emergency button, Mello pushed up the small side of the ceiling. Mello's feet on L's shoulders, he hoisted himself up through the small square space. As Rester stood trying to figure out what was the purpose for this, L and Near exchanged glances.

They both knew what the thief was up to. "You see I sent Mello up there, because our mysterious thief is within this building." **"That's impossible!"** Rester protested. L didn't respond. Instead he stepped back for Mello to jump down.

When Mello did, Rester gasped in shock, taking a step back seeing a small bag pack in Mello's hands with a mask sticking out.

 **OoOo**

L, Near and Mello stood in the elevator alone waiting for it to reach the first floor. "So what do you suppose we do" L asked glancing from Near to Mello. "Find a new location to hide the deathnote and eraser" Near suggested twirling his hair.

"I agree, but separate the two objects" Mello suggested pulling out a Hershey bar from his pocket. " In addition we will not be telling the others either" L informed. "Its settled" Near said.

 **(MISA'S .)**

I looked on, as a bee landed on a flower. I yawned feeling sleepy. I was sitting in my flower garden admiring nature. My gaze fell on some red roses. Strange enough it reminded me of someone. **LIGHT YAGAMI.** Beautiful on the outside, touch him and you'll never be the same.

After the Kira case was solved, I felt that life was at a dead end. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't missing Light Yagami at all. I realized now, how foolish I had been. **My misguided devotion. Light's deception.** Oh if only I had listened to Rem.

It was too late. I gave up everything for him. I was lucky to still be breathing. Even though I still modelled, and acted on television I felt empty. **Not my mansion that stood behind me, my large rose garden, or all the money I had could make me happy.**

I pulled up my knees to my face sadly. **I was all alone.** The realization smacked me hard in the face. I felt unshed tears about to fall, but I wiped them away. I refuse to cry and be a sniffling baby!. I had made up my mind. **When the maids ended their shift, before a new set came in, I was going to end it all…**

I suddenly felt a hand touch my back. I turned to see one of my maids asking me if I was alright, and that a visitor was here to see me. I was so deep in thought, that I didn't even hear her call my name. She further explained that the visitor said it was an unexpected visit, so he didn't want to reveal his name.

A surprise huh?, I didn't think life could get any worse, so I told her that it was ok. As soon as she left, I went back to feeling sorry for myself. **Till I heard his voice. "Misa"** his eloquent voice called out to me. I spun around in fright, knowing very well who it was.

 **It can't be…** Lo and behold stood Ryuuzaki staring back at me. I did the only sane thing that came to mind **. I let out a blood curling scream. I got up to run, but tripped over my own feet, falling head first onto my face.** I moaned, as I felt strong hands lift me up.

"I'm not here to hurt you" he whispered, as his lips touched my ears. **"You lie!"** I accused pulling away. I rubbed my pounding forehead, as he stared at me. "How are you…. This can't be real…. What are you…" I asked in broken phrases.

"I was, if that's what you're thinking" L said reading my mind. "It's a long story" he replied. "Light is he…" he paused. Disappointment took over his unique features, as he turned away. "No it's just Mello and I" he stated. "Oh" was the only thing I said.

We stood there staring awkwardly at one another. I took a brave step towards him. I touched his chin, his chest, and arms with my fingertips as I circled him. His pale cheeks burnt bright red with embarrassment. **"How is this possible?"** I murmured.

He suddenly stops my roaming hands, and pulls me in front of him gently. "How have you been" he asked me genuinely. I looked everywhere except for his shrewd blank eyes. "I'm fine" I lied pulled my hands away. "You don't look fine" he said softly.

That was my breaking point, I broke down my face in his chest. I babbled about how I felt hollow, how sorry I was about being the second Kira in the past, and that how he died in the process. He put his hands on my back, and pulled me into a hug as he listened.

When he finally finished he asked "Can I take you out for lunch?." I nodded feeling strangely relieved.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **(MELLO'S P.O.V)**

I turned towards the door, to see the knob slowly turning. **Doesn't anybody knock anymore?.** The door slowly opened to reveal Halle. My irritation switched to delight, as she closed the door behind her. What started off as a summer fling, blossomed into a relationship.

 **I know, crazy right?.**

Halle somehow surpassed my expectations. When I first met her, my impression of her was that she was boring. I listened to her talk about herself at one point in time, she seemed to lack the excitement that I craved.

She wasn't trying to escape the harsh reality of this world like I was. **One afternoon I realized that I was so wrong.** I had just finished screaming at Near for his smartass comment, and was standing outside of the compound to blow off steam.

She had walked up to me, and asked if I wanted to ride (motorbikes) around the city. **My first inclination was to tell her to fuck off.** However, I really wanted to be anywhere but there so I said yes. When she raced, she turned into a completely different person.

 **Her bold laughter, her sassy comments, and the way her body lay on the bike.** I realized that Halle wasn't boring at all. She wasn't trying to escape reality like me because… **she was coping with it.** Even though I didn't see her as girlfriend material at the time, I was more curious about her.

As we indulged ourselves with one another, I realized I didn't want to let her go. Halle didn't want to either. That's when we both decided to move from a fling, to a real relationship, **until I died…**

Standing directly in front of me now, with a small smile, eyes beaming with relief. I moved closing the distance between us. Instead of receiving her soft kisses, I received a mean left hook. Eyes closed my hands slowly went towards my face.

I opened my eyes to frown at her in confusion. **Her smile was gone. Her eyes held hurt and contempt. I knew she was hurt… and it was all because of me. "Halle I'm sorry"** I whispered. **"Don't you ever do that to me again"** she whispered back her eyes watering.

" **I did it for you… for us… humanity" my voice sounded pleading.** She turned away, shaking her head in distress and disbelief at my response. Her left hand was resting on her forehead now. I didn't know what to say. **Fuck!, I cursed at my lameness.**

" **Halle" I whispered. She didn't move. "I've got a second shot at life…One I think i don't deserve…. But I do know I want to spend the rest of it with you." She snickered. She turned around now arms folded. "I don't know who you think you are Mello, but you don't get to hurt me and walk back into my life." "Your right"** I said looking her in the eyes. **"So I propose a bet" I said unexpectedly. "A bet?" she echoed in surprise. I pursed my lips. There was a strong possibility that what I was about to say, she would object.**

" **if I could make you want me again, you have to make me your boyfriend." "Fine' she took a closer step to me challengingly. "But if you lose, you have to stay out of my life forever."**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

She laughed hysterically at my jokes. We were sitting in an ice cream shop, as melted ice cream dripped down my chin, threatening to drip unto my shirt. Misa's hands suddenly came towards my chin, wiping off the ice cream with a napkin. **"You're happy"** I said being observational.

"Misa is" she stated finishing off the last of her cone. There weren't much people at the shop. Those that were there kept staring at us. Probably because of my weird way of sitting. " **Don't let their stares bother you." "They don't" I smirked reassuringly.**

Instead of sitting across from me, she was sitting next to me. **"Does Misa like dating L?" "I don't know" she replied smirking slyly, easing closer to me. "What does L think?" I grinned widely. "You're a tease Misa"** I said finishing the last of my ice cream.

"I guess it's time to go" I said reluctantly not wanting our time to end. I stood up hands in my pocket, about to walk out, as I turned to see Misa's face bright red, while she stared down at her combat boots. **"if you're not busy… Misa doesn't want to end the date yet"**

She stated sadly. Without saying anything I took her hand. **"It doesn't have to" I whispered.** Her face lighted up with happiness. "What do you say to a movie?."

 **OoOo**

Misa and I sat in the back of the cinema, as we watched the romance movie. As the movie rolled on, I glanced around. There weren't much people that came to see the show. As a matter a fact, there was a massive empty space in the center.

As intellectual as I was, I was amazed at how natural Misa and I behaved as a couple. In the middle of the movie, Misa cuddled next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. **I felt… strangely contented.** "Ryuuzaki" she murmured looking up at me.

" **Help me to be the happy person, I know I can be. The one I should have been. I think.. I think I'm broken"** her voice cracked at the last two words. My finger raised her chin to me. Our faces were inches apart. **"What you don't know Misa, is that even though you are broken, you can be fixed." With that I kissed her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

I glanced at my cellphone on right, as I ambidextrously typed on the computer keyboard. My attention was divided today. I was trying to narrow down my list of suspects, and at the same time think of Sayu. I stared at the phone again.

 **Should I call her? , or forget the whole idea?.** The last time I interacted with her, I sensed that something was wrong. That is when I began to realize that Light and she were very similar.

 **Sneaky and deceptive.**

I needed to keep a close eye on her. Who knows what she was up to . What I really should be focusing on is my big day tomorrow. **Wait, what's Matsuda still doing here? . I thought he was going to head home early.**

Matsuda stood uncomfortably in front of me, until he decided to tell me the truth. **The truth that made me realize that Sayu Yagami wasn't who she said she was.** As he finished, a smile slowly crept up my on my face. **"Is that so?"** I replied.

I know longer wanted to make that phone call. **Nice try your going to have to do better than that. You don't seem to realize who you are up against.**

 **GAME ON SAYU….**

 **(MYSTERIOUS PERSON P.O.V)**

Thanks to my failed attempts at stealing the deathnote, **I felt I was at a dead end.** Even though wasn't caught, I knew L and his successors had put their trap into motion. **Fuck!** . If there's anything I learnt, you can't get anything past L.

 **Still… I had to try.** I refuse to give up, and allow Near to use it again. I should have gotten rid of it the day Near walked in with it. He single handedly obtained and use it to his advantage. **I won't make that foolish mistake again.**

 **It was now or never to outsmart all the "alphabet kids."**

 **(SAYU'S P.O.V)**

I pushed the gate to step into the massive yard. The gate creaked angrily at me. I hadn't spoken to Near in four days now. Not that we were in a bad place, but other aspects of our private lives kept us busy. The sky had darkened now, and a downpour was threatening to burst.

As I walked towards the orphanage, gusty winds kept me from walking quickly. The wind also kicked dust into my face. Thunder had started to roll, and lighting flashed before her eyes. **It felt as if nature itself was against me. However it didn't deter me, from reaching my goal.**

I had reached the door now to Wammy's house, as I stabbed the doo bell. A pleased smile appeared on my lips. My mind ran on Matsuda, who I once again pumped info from. The info Matsuda gave me was my **trump card.** He said that Near had a big day coming up.

The so called "big day" was Near travelling to Wammy's house in an attempt to hide the deathnote. **Perfect. With that information, all I had to do was research Wammy's house. It was a hard task, because there was little to no info on them. After my long search, that's when I discovered something very interesting.**

 **Wammy's house had a vacant position for a nanny. Luck was on my side, because I was picked to do an interview today. My plan was to sneak around a bit whenever I got the chance, swipe the deathnote eraser and make an excuse to leave.**

 **If I had got the job, I would give the excuse of being sick and that I couldn't perform my duties. I had got this all figured out.** I clutched the handle of my suitcase tightly, as the door opened. An elderly gentleman answered the door, as I put on a pretentious bright smile.

"You must be Roger" I stretched out my hand formally to introduce myself. "Yes Miss Layheart" he shook my hand. "Please come inside" he pushed the door wider, as I hurried inside. I could see the heavy rains were beating down on the windows now.

The hallway were full of kids that were either running around or busy talking with one of their friends. Some looked at me curiously, while others didn't pay me any mind at all. **So this is where Near grew up…**

I suspected he gave me a cheap version of his life story. He told me he grew up in an orphanage called Wammy's house, and now he works for the police. **End of story.** So today would be the day, to find out more about Near's past.

"I'm sorry you had to come in this weather, usually it's not that bad. What do you say to a tour of the place before we do the interview?." "Sounds great to me." He carried me to the den, playroom,kitchen, and the library that were all downstairs.

I was surprised at the maintenance of the place. I was expecting to see things messy and disorganized. As Roger rambled on about the establishment of the place, I thought to myself that I had enough. Reaching the fourth door on the right upstairs, we suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked confused. "To see one of our accomplishments." As he pushed the door open, I stepped inside. **The next thing I heard was the door shutting behind me.** I swung around feeling for the doorknob. **It was locked.**

 **What the hell!?,** I ran my hand through my hair in a mixture of fright and confusion. The lightning flashed, as I turned to the right. **My eyes widened in fear, to see Near sitting in a corner never taking his eyes off me. As the room returned to darkness.**

 **I screamed.**

 **A lamp was switched on suddenly to reveal him more clearly. I backed up against the wall, hearing my heart beat in my ears.**

 **NEAR WAS HERE ALL ALONG…**

" **What's the matter Sayu?"** Near questioned casually fingering the lamp string switch. **"You look like you saw a ghost"** he answered smugly. **"How did you-"** I paused closing my eyes, and wetting my lips. My brain had slowed down to process what was going on.

" **Sayu, Sayu, Sayu"** he said in a sing song voice as if scowling a child. "What are you doing here?" I asked formally able to form words. **"Here was one of my homes. What are you doing here?" he countered. I didn't answer.**

" **While your thinking of another lie to tell me, let me… enlighten you." You set me up!" I accused.**

" **Of course, it was the only way I could trap you. Thanks to Matsuda that is."**

 **My face paled.**

 **SHIT! THAT MEANS HE KNOWS EVERYTHING…**

" **That's right" he grinned smugly. "What you don't seem to realize is that the jokes on you. Matsuda was just the half of it Roger sent me your application form for the nanny position. You see being L, I get all the updates on Wammy's house."**

" **So my picture-" I paused kicking myself for making that move.**

" **Of course Miss Layheart" Near named me sarcastically. "Near you don't understand" my voice quivered.**

" **SAVE IT!" his voice had suddenly risen. "This is why I can't trust you Sayu. Every time I do, you turn around and betray my trust." His voice going back to normal volume. "You don't understand!" I wailed dropping to my knees.**

" **Really? Please help me to understand Sayu" was his sarcastic reply.**

" **It's like dealing with Light all over again." OUCH THAT HURT. I knew I was a lot of things ,but I know I wasn't Light. I wiped my eyes, and looked up pathetically at him. "I am not Light!" I shouted angrily. "Doesn't seem so, the only thing that separates you from Light is his insanity."**

 **He said walking towards the door. He turned the knob, and the door opened now "Then again who knows" he stated spitefully.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

I decided to call an emergency meeting with L and Mello. I wasn't sure if they had figured it out the case as yet, **however I now knew who the mysterious thief was.** The quicker we put our genius mind together, the faster we could trap this thief.

I stared at the wall continuously unhappily. I thought humiliating Sayu would make me feel satisfied, instead I felt like an idiot. " **You don't understand Near"!** Her voice echoed in my head. **What if she was right?, What if I didn't have the right perspective?.**

I blinked twice, realizing that Mello was standing in front of me now." Near" he stated worried. "L's called you for the third time. Are you okay?". I didn't respond. Instead I glanced at L. **He stared back, his expression as blank as mine.**

" **I used the notebook"** I blurted out. (A previous story Ambitions of the dead). **"YOU WHAT!"** Mello risen his voice in surprise. L hadn't said anything. He continued to stare. "Why?" L finally asked. **"I had no choice"** I answered quietly.

I further explained about my encounter with psycho Tyler(previous story Ambitions of the dead), and that I used a piece of the notebook. "You know what that means when you die" Mello stated leaning up against the wall now. **"My spirit will be going neither heaven nor hell, but the Shinigami realm."**

" **Did something happen between Sayu and you?"** L asked. **"Wait, Near has a girlfriend?, when did that happen?".** Mello joked. Turning to L I stated "Where not in a good place, but I don't want to talk about it. Can we stick to the matter at hand?, I know who tried to steal the deatheraser."

I explained my theory. "You got to it before me, I narrowed my suspects to two people" Mello sighed explaining. "My deduction is the same." "Glad you agree, I've come up with a plan in order to catch this thief, once it's ok with you L?" I stated asking for permission.

"Alright Near" L said jabbing a piece of candy into his mouth. "Do your worst."

 **(MELLO'S P.O.V)**

I switched off the engine and sighed. Next to me Halle sat on the front seat, hugging herself from the cold air. I had parked in front of Halle's apartment, we had just got back from our dinner date. As I leaned back into the driver's seat, all I could think of was the current case back at headquarters.

 **Could the thief really be someone on one of our teams?, what if its Halle?.** Before I could think about it, I heard the car lock release. **"Good night Halle"** I leaned over and whispered in her ears. Resting a small kiss on her bare shoulder.

 **She froze. "Is something wrong?"** I questioned confused now. The next moment happened so fast, it was almost a blur. Halle had swung around, and climbed on top of me. My eyes widen in shock, as I felt Halle's breath on my lips.

I could smell peppermint on her breath. She used her right hand to push the driver seat lever, to carry the seat backwards. **"What are you doing?"** I whispered, as she crawled down to my waist, unbuckling her belt. **"What do you think I'm doing?"**

She smirked getting the belt undone. **She stopped and looked at me lustfully**. **"I tried to get over you Mello… nothing worked. Now that I have you back, I'm not taking in any chances." I rolled on top of her in a flash, squeezing her boobs roughly.**

 **She moaned. "So that means I win the bet" I whispered into her ears nibbling on her lope. She didn't answer. "You sure you want to do it in the car?" I asked knowing she wasn't comfortable doing it in certain places.**

" **Car sex is the best" she grinned pulling me towards her for a kiss. "Damn right it is" I grinned kissing her fiercely.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **(MISA'S P.O.V)**

Ryuuzaki cellphone rang for the second time. He switched it off, and he shoved it back into his pockets. We were standing in my garden, admiring the different flowers under the moonlight in my garden. After the movie, I asked him to come back home with me. I know, it's stupid, but it was the only excuse I could come up with, to spend more time with him.

Instead of telling me we had a lovely evening, and going back to headquarters, he put his usual sleuthing aside to spend it with me. Running my hands in my blonde hair, I noticed the weather began to change. "Misa" he said awkwardly behind me.

"The rain is about to fall. How 'bout we go inside?" **"I think you should go back to headquarters."** I answered my voice not quite sounding like my own. I felt my hands on my waist, as he swung me around gently to face him.

He discovered tears, and messy mascara dripping down my face. **"I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into!. I don't think I can look at you, day in and day out, knowing what I've done". He suddenly slammed his lips to mine, cutting off what I had to say.**

 **As the rain poured down on us, Ryuuzaki backed me away from the bench to a large tree. With my against the tree, he kissed down my neck, to my collarbone, as I moaned. "I know exactly what I'm doing." Ryuuzaki stated, as he pulled my shirt over my head.**

 **He lifted me up against to tree, as my soaked hair stuck to my face. He looked up and stared at me. Suddenly I realized: WE DIDN'T NEED ANY WORDS TO EXPRESS OURSELVES. All the anger, the sadness and any other emotion, was expressed through our passionate make out session. "And I have no regrets" he whispered.**

 **OoOo**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

We cuddled in Misa's bed, as we stared into each other's eyes, noses touching. My hands trail up her arms, to her neck and stopped at her cheek. As I caressed her cheek, her hand covered my hand. "Where do we go from here?" she asked.

" **We take one step at a time Misa. We have the rest of our lives to figure, out what we want. WE HAVE LIFE MISA. Not everyone has that, so let's not waste that. Which brings me to this question: Misa have you ever… attempted to committed suicide?" I hesitated not sure how Misa would react.**

 **Immediately she pulled away from me, as if she was stung. "Misa" I held her shoulders firmly now. "Look at me, and tell me the truth" she whimpered and let out a sob. She looked me in the eye, and nodded. "I need you to promise me something" I whispered.**

" **No matter what happens ns in the future, or anything happens to me, I need you to be strong, and live your life to the fullest that I know you can." "I can't!-"she wailed clinging to me for dear life. "Yes you can!" I whispered into her ears assuring, as I listened to her sobbing.**

" **We both know that Light has left you broken, but you have to believe you can be fixed. Believe it or not Misa I feel broken at times." "You do?' she asked wiping her eyes. "Yes. There's a lot you don't know about my past Misa, and it has left me broken.**

 **However I found my way, you need to find yours." We were sitting up now. "Then you need to promise me something" she said suddenly. "Promise you'll be strong too" she said hugging me now tightly. I could feel her lips brush my ears.**

" **And no matter what happens, you'll live yours to the fullest." Hugging her back, as I buried my face in her hair. "It's a deal."**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS STORY, I HOPE THAT THE READERS HAD A FUN TIME IT READING TOO.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

"Why do we have to be the ones who stay at headquarters?," Matsuda whined flipping through a stack of papers. "Stop complaining. It's our time to do research on another case." Aizawa retorted tired of Matsuda's whining.

The rest of the teams went out a field for another case. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Aizawa sighed snatching his car keys off the table. "I'm going to check at my daughter at home. I'll be back in hour an hour." "Ok" Matsuda says answered stretching out on the sofa.

As Aizawa shut the door, Matsuda placed his head below his hands. , **'When are we going to find this thief?, Could it really be one of us?, Is Light's decision starting all over again?.**

 **oooooooooooooo**

Stealthy footsteps head towards a certain security room. Even though no one spoke, anticipation weighs heavy on them. With L hot on the trail, followed by Near and Mello, along with SPK members, and the Japanese task force.

They were about to uncover, or rather trap the culprit. **'It's the perfect trap'** Near thought smugly, as L slammed open the door.

 **oooooooooooooooo**

As the door slammed open, it revealed Matsuda staring at the deathnote eraser, in the now open vault. The impact of the door made Matsuda swung around, like a deer caught in a head lights. He snatched up the eraser in anger, as both teams aimed their guns at him.

"Matsuda don't anything stupid" L stated calmly taking a step forward. **"You're not supposed to be here!"** Matsuda hissed, eyes wild with fury. **"Regardless of what you think"** Near spoke up who was playing with a few dices in his left hand.

" **The deathnote eraser doesn't belong to you." "So it belongs to you?!"** Matsuda shouted in anger. **"Who the fuck gives you the right to play God?!." "This isn't about the deathnote eraser alone is it Matsuda?"** Near provoked him.

" **You gave Sayu private information on the Kira case that you shouldn't have, as a result you indirectly placed her life in danger. However there was a reason behind it wasn't there?." Guns still drawn, puzzled looks from SPK members to Japanese task force fell on Near.**

Except L and Mello. **"The only reason you decided to come clean about Sayu, is that you were trying to throw off suspicion off yourself." Near glared daggers at him now. "However you were infatuated with her. That's why you were willing to tell her anything, even if it went against orders. That's why you got that peculiar look in your eyes, every time she came to see me. Kinda like what you're doing right now."**

 **Near smirked smugly.** Matsuda was shaking with rage. He looked like an angry comic character about to go berserk. "Get this Matsuda… **she'll never be yours. Sayu Yagami doesn't go for cowards." "And you think she'll stay with you!, you albino freak!. Why don't you pop the question of marriage, and see If she doesn't shoot you down!."**

Matsuda shot back.

 **Near giggled.**

That just made Matsuda even more angry. **"Your –your laughing at me!?" Matsuda whispered. Without warning he threw the deathnote eraser out the open window.**

 **Everything seemed to slow down at that very moment.**

 **The Japanese task force, and the SPK members headed towards the window, so stupefied that it didn't occur in their minds that they couldn't catch it. However, they weren't the only ones that had lost touch with reality.**

 **Matsuda's actions had sent Mello off the edge. He snatched Jovanni's gun out of his hand:**

 **Then shot Matsuda.**

 **Three rounds rang out, as L dived on Mello sending them both sprawling onto the floor. L twisted Mello left arm behind his back painfully ,giving him no choice, but to let go of the gun in his right. "Mello you've got to get a hold of yourself!" L demanded pinning him down.**

 **Suddenly with ungodly strength, he was able to get out of L's grasp, and aimed another shot at Matsuda. L hit him in the jaw, causing Mello to miss. He pulled the trigger again, but nothing came out. Mello continued to pull the trigger over and over again in anger.**

" **Matsuda you fucking prick!, I was going to bring back Matt my friend!." Mello voice quivered as he teared up. "You think you know so much huh?!. What seemed like a curse turned out to be a miracle, but you fucking ruined that!"**

 **Mello spat his murderous eyes fell on the bleeding Matsuda. "You took that away from me" Mello whispered dropping to his knees and slamming his fist into the ground. L looked away sadly. "Watari." The night was filled with Mello's wails, and sad hearts, for they had lost another one in their team.**

 **(EPILOGUE)**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

I whispered sorry to Sayu. For all that I put her through. Her head resting on my chest, as she cried softly. Sitting in her backyard, I realized that I was truly in love with Sayu Yagami. No matter what she did I would always forgive her.

At the end of it all, I could finally understand Sayu's perspective to bring back her father. Her feelings for Mr. Yagami as like the brotherly feelings, I had towards L and Mello. Unfortunately we had lost the deathnote eraser, thanks to that maniac.

I felt no regret knowing he was going away for a very long time. I was happy that my mentor, and Mello were back. However, at the same time, I wish I had never found the deathnote and eraser. Looking up at the clear blue sky, as I reflected on what Ryk had said:

" **The deathnote only brings misfortune."**

 **He was right.**


End file.
